


Keeping a Fanged Creature Contained

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Series: DBS’ Wounded Servants Series (Kuroshitsuji) [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Loneliness, Snakes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: —He wouldn’t honour them with words. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t let himself.-~-He knew that he could talk, but he also knew he shouldn’t. That slaves who talked got beaten worse than those who didn’t.—
Series: DBS’ Wounded Servants Series (Kuroshitsuji) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929187
Kudos: 10





	Keeping a Fanged Creature Contained

He wouldn’t honour them with words. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t let himself. 

His forked tongue drew shapes on the roof as his mouth as the men in front of him grew angrier and angrier. 

He knew that he could talk, but he also knew he shouldn’t. That slaves who talked got beaten worse than those who didn’t. 

It was better to keep one’s ideas and opinions locked away. They didn’t matter.

So, he looked at them with a blank look in his eyes and his mouth pressed into a tight line. 

He didn’t scream when the razor touched his scales,

He didn’t cry when sandpaper was dragged along his neck and cheeks,

He didn’t beg when the threaded needle pierced his tongue. 

They were doing him a favour. They were making him normal, the pain was just the process. 

The only noise he made was a pained gasp when they threw him onto the stone ground of the cellar. They would come for him tomorrow, he knew they would. 

For now, he would curl up in the only dry corner. Where the rats roamed and insects crawled. 

His eyes were closed when something crawled onto his arm, startling him awake. Two beady eyes stared up at him curiously. The creature was barely an inch long with a small tongue that hissed out a greeting to him. 

Hungry! Thirsty! Lonely! Cold! Help!

It’s voice was a small and quiet hiss, barely making to his ears. 

His tongue felt numb when he tried to form a response. He spoke in a similar hiss when he finally was able. 

“They’ll throw food down tomorrow. You’ll just have to wait little friend.” 

Friend! Friend! Friend!

Snake was across the room near the puddles when he heard it. His lips curled into an rare smile that reached his eyes. 

He walked back with a handful of water for the small creature, shifting it about until he held a single drop on his index finger. 

A small tongue licked the droplet quickly, staring at him until he replaced it. 

Thankful! Thankful! Thankful!

“You’re welcome little friend. Are you still cold?” 

Still cold! Still cold! Still cold!

“Come here. You can sleep here until they throw down food.” He brought the small snake up to the pocket of his shirt. 

Talking was tiring, it pulled at the string and holes a lot. 

Still, it was worth it for his friend. 

He rolled over onto his side, facing the corner in instinctive defence before falling asleep. His friend still sat in the warmth of his pocket. 

The next morning was the same as before. 

A servant threw food down the stairs,

They forced him into a too-cold bath,

He was shoved into the same cage. 

The only difference was the presence of his small, reptilian friend. 

The one who ate a teaspoon of his eggs, 

who hid in his hair to avoid the cold water, 

who curled around his ear when the cage got too lonely. 

The small snake could barely fit around his finger. Small enough to hide from the men when it was time to leave the cage. 

The razors and sandpaper were rougher against his skin than normal. 

The thread was cut and replaced with angered stabs of a needle. 

He could hear the men talking in hushed voices behind him. He could only pick out a few words:

Sold,

Coming Tomorrow,

Travelling Circus,

Snakes,

The last sentence however, he heard perfectly clearly. It was directed at him after all. 

“You’re not the bosses property anymore, I guess he gave up on you. Glad he finally did, you never did make much progress.” 

His non-split tongue traced his fangs when one of them went to unlock the cage. 

He longed to strike at them, to inflict even a fraction of what they had done to him. 

Still, he held back. It would never happen again as long as he got out the next day. 

Nothing could be as bad as the last few years. 

Nothing could compare to the sting of a needle through muscle daily,

The raw feeling of exposed flesh after his skin was rubbed raw. 

They threw him back down the stairs. He tucked his head in to protect it, he knew it would hurt worse the next day were he concussed. 

Not that there would be a next day. 

Tomorrow, he would be somewhere new. 

Friend! Hurt! No! No! No!

The small creature must’ve noticed the groan he met out when his back met the stone floor. How his body jolted without air in his lungs. 

“It’s nothing, I’ll be fine tomorrow. Tomorrow, I’ll get to leave they said. Do you want to come with?”

Go with! Go with! Go with! Friend!

“You can stop calling me friend. Just call me Snake, that’s what they all call me. I think that’s my name.” 

Snake! Friend! Snake! Friend!

“Yeah, I’m your friend. Oh! Do you have a name?” 

No name. No name. No name.

“Can I give you a name then friend?”

Name please! Name please!

“Okay then. I’ll call you Donne, do you like it, Donne?” 

Love! Name! Love! Name! Donne!

“I’m glad you do. Now, I don’t know what will happen tomorrow but I’ll keep you safe Donne. Snakes’ promise. But, you do need to sleep. Here, crawl in.” 

Once again he opened the pocket of his shirt for Donne to crawl into. The small snake settling comfortably at the bottom. Tomorrow would bring change, but only fate could choose its effect.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I hope you enjoyed :) writing Snake is so fun, I honestly love him. ~<3


End file.
